


Chaotic Brothers-in-Law (TharnType AU)

by exolover



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Brothers in law, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Long is not an asshole, M/M, Neighbours, Overprotective brother Tharn, P'Klui is an adorable idiot, P'Seo is whipped, Pining, Rise kleo? Selui? lol, Rivalry, Teasing, Tharn is cheeky and sweet, Top adores bottom, Type is a brat, cursing, for both kpop and Klui, later roommates, no not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolover/pseuds/exolover
Summary: There aren't many people who can put up with Type's hot head. He's impulsive, bratty and foul-mouthed. It was a miracle when 'The brat' fell in love with sweet and pretty Ai'Waan, 'The goddess' of their college on one fine evening when he took a soccer ball on his head.The freshman year could not get any better.Charming Mæ̀ buỵṭhrrm* and Ph̀xtā* hadn't been much of a hassle, given that Type is one handsome talented bloke with pretty eyes. However, there has been one fucking irritable encumbrance in his plan...-Ai'Waan has an overprotective groundhog* for a brother, tailing behind her 24/7 with his big nose high up in the air1.Mæ̀ buỵṭhrrm - Mother in law2.Ph̀xtā - Father in law3.Groundhog - A rodent known for having sixth sense
Relationships: Seo/Klui (TharnType), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	1. Prologue

Type isn't the luckiest of people. He had many misfortunes in his life, like that one time he had to pick up his half-witted best friend Techno's pissed drunk ass at a bar midnight, when they _both_ should have been studying for the calculus test due on the very next morning. Type thinks befriending Ai'No is a misfortune itself, not only he had to haul him out in the heavy rain but also had to pay up for a parking ticket that cost him 3/4th of his monthly allowance. He should have at least punched the tires as payback, but fortunately had been taken care of by the time he'd actually done something about it. Techno's stupid ice cream tricycle wasn't in anybody's sight anymore.

_Or,_ that time he accidentally stepped into a gay bar because P'Klui is shit at giving directions and doing _anything right_ for that matter, Type was traumatized when a twink groped his butt and being the homophobic asshole he punched the guy on his face and ultimately got kicked out from the pub, with a busted lip. If that wasn't humiliating enough he got picked up by an old hag outside the bar mistaking him for a male prostitute.

But there's one thing that outranks everything else by far,

-that is meeting the fucking uptight stone-faced rich dick wad of a _homewrecker_ who goes by the name, Ai'Tharn. 

The worst pain in his ass alright_

_CBIL's is purely fictional and the plot is mine. Character credits go to Khun MAME, our goddess. Love By Chance was hot and sweet, Tharntype is a BLAST! Best of luck for our lovable duo, sweet and soft as cotton candy; Mew Suppasit and adorkable Bambi eyes Gulf Kanawut. May the series be a huge success!-uh more than it already is! lol._

_****So! Enjoy I guess. This is kinky and smuttish as just like my Klano fic (told you I'm a pervert). And PLEASE don't debate over noncon themes like in there, I do not approve rape but as a fujoshi author, I tend to write typical smexy scenes which might come across too pushy or possessive behavior. So I kindly ask you to skip those parts if it triggers you.*****_

_Thank you. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm done with chapter 1. I love Techno's character, and I love both Mild and Gun, so you're free to picture either of them. 
> 
> Enjoy~

"You can't be serious"

The lanky freshman stopped on his tracks looking aghast. "Ai'pheun I think you have taken too many soccer balls to the head"

The smile on Type's handsome face swiftly turned sour. "What, you think I have no chance? What a wonderful friend you are Ai'Asshole"

"Hoi~ I didn't mean it like that" Techno frantically flailed his limbs,"You haven't been so interested in a girl before and I know you since middle school. It's just I never thought there will be a day you'd chase a girl, wasn't that always other way around?"

"She's not any girl she's Ai'Waan"

Techno followed his longing gaze where a bunch of girls were sitting at the mid-table of the cafeteria. The angelic smile and bright eyes were unmistakably Waan Kirigun's, one could make out those shiny hair locks anywhere.

They eventually settled on the empty table around the corner.

"So, you don't just want a casual hook up-, for once"

No braced himself for the upcoming punch or kick, but it never came. Type was engrossed in checking her out, or busy daydreaming. His normally furrowed eyebrows were eased.

"What the hell, this is serious"

"What is serious?"

"Aw, P'Klui? What are you doing here?" Techno checked him from head to toe. " -how long have you been standing here?"

"5 seconds?" He grinned and slumped between the two of them and scooted his chair closer. "So, what did I miss? N'Type?"

"Don't bother he can't hear you"

"Why not?" Klui crawled over the table and snuck his head in front of Type like a curious cat. "Where is he staring at-oh?..ooooh~"

"..."

"This _is _serious~ " He crawled back in a hurry looking extremely delighted. "They're serving Pad Thai today! I knew it! You guys want some?! No? I'll be back in a minute!"

"This guy.." Techno shook his head and turned to his best friend, nudging him. "Ai'Type, what do you want for lunch?" Type swatted his hand away like an annoying bug smacking Techno across his nose in the process.

"How abusive" Techno groaned clutching his nose, then twitched ita bit to make sure it's motor neurons still worked. "I wonder if anyone can put up with your crass behavior," seeing there's no reaction,"-uh whatever, I'll just get us some pad thai and sprite. You wait here"

Suddenly a loud clattering sound of a metal tray reverberated inside the cafeteria making everybody wince including Techno who craned his neck to see what the commotion was about.

"Who's this freak? Vet clinic is that way hybrid"

A round of laughter erupted followed by a couple of snorts, The poor guy sprawling on the dirty floor had curry all over his pristine white shirt, some even on his uneven colored hair. Like a kicked pup he hugged his tags full backpack to his chest, eyes cast downwards cowering from the mocking eyes.

"You little shit!"

Frozen for a whole minute, Klui finally snapped and stepped forward poking the tall freshman on his chest harshly. "Who do you think you are huh? Aren't you a first year? Look what you've done!"

"Hoi Phi~ This wouldn't have happened if he wasn't standing in my way" He batted his hand away smiling smugly. "It's not my fault he's a retard. Take a good look at him and tell me he's not a nutjob"As if to prove a point he plucked off one of the bizarre Kpop tags from the backpack and eyed it with a snicker.

"You pushed him over me on purpose!"

"Oh ho~ Did I now? I guess I didn't see you _down_ there P'~"He looked down with mock sympathy gaining few snickers from his minions. "Sorry about your lunch"

"You better be! It was the last serving!" Klui let out a frustrated cry and snatched the tag back, scowling. "And don't bully others, you have no right!" He turned to the poor mess on the floor and held out his hand. "Are you okay?"

"........Gamsahabmnida*"

Klui helped him up to his feet then blinked twice. "Huh?.... Are you a foreign exchange student?" He looked warily at the curry covered half brown half blonde hair and the weird blooming smile. "Arai-wah*?I've never heard of such name. - _Y-ou-uh S-P-E-A-K Thai_?"

The latter smiled at him seemingly unbothered by the piece of lettuce hanging down his hair.

"P'Klui" Techno looked at him worriedly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, but I don't know what's wrong with this guy. I think he's deaf"

Techno glanced at him, "P' that's harsh, he can still read your lips you know-", then did a double-take "-I think he's dumb"

Klui gasped.

"You are right! Look at him, he looks...." He waved his hand in front of his face in panic. "Did he hit his head? I think he hit his head. Shia! He's having a concussion and he doesn't know how to say it!. I'm taking him to the infirmary. Talk to you later N'No" Kluidramatically wailed before dragging the new guy who seems to be stuck in a daze, endlessly grinning like a lovesick idiot while he's being dragged away.

****************************

_ **That evening_** _

"Type! kiddo come downstairs quickly! Mae needs you in the kitchen!"

Type blindly searched for his phone under the pillow. _6.35 p.m._

"Ai'Type!"

"Coming!" With a grumble, Type crawled out of his bed and pocketed his phone and dragged his unwilling feet downstairs. When he came down his father spared him a stern look over his newspaper.

"You've been wasting time on video games again haven't you"

It wasn't a question. Type scratched the back of his head sheepishly, his big eyes rounding more to make him look innocent. "Por~ I'll get good grades, it won't get in the way I promise" He knew he was off the hook when the old man hummed and went back to his paper. Even his father was a stern man he always went soft for his only son, sometimes even more than his own wife.

"Type~ Help Mae in the kitchen na? We have guests for dinner"

Type let out a whine. "C'mon Mae~ You know I don't even know how to make scrambled eggs, you should have raised a daughter for that"

"Ho~ There's nothing wrong with boys learning how to cook," His mother said stirring the soup, the smell of boiling chicken and spice had his nose tingling.

"Leave him be, he'll find a pretty girl to cook delicious meals for him every day won't you kiddo?"

"Honey, you have to stop spoiling him too much" Her frown eventually melted and replaced with a soft amused smile when Typeenveloped her in a back hug and swayed them childishly. "What a waste, there goes all my good old recipes for nothing" She blew and held a spoonful of soup at Type's awaiting mouth.

"Look who's spoiling him now"

By the time dinner was ready Type had set up the dining table by placing the plates and utensils in order. His mother arranged the dishes on the perfectly aligned mats and finally lit the grand candlestick on the middle of the table.

* Ring~ *

Type clumsily searched his back pocket when it started to buzz nonstop.

** _#Ai'No calling#_ **

"Hello Ai'No"

"_Ai'Type~ Where the hell did you disappear during lunch break?"_

"Huh? Oh right, I followed Ai'Waan to her class" He discreetly looked at his parents. "She's part of the girls' orchestra, isn't that cool?"

"_Shia Ai'Type, I'm feeling sick because I had to eat both our shares, Urgh, I don't think I can look at sprite and pad thai for another two-three years. What are you doing anyway?"_

Type removed a rubber glove and switched his phone from his ear to his hand. "Helping Mae with the dishes. Why are you moaning? Is it that bad?"

"_Of course it is! Ai'Nic isn't even home yet and that little shit has messed up the whole living room, it's a disaster! "_

"Leave it to him, you don't have to clean up every mess he leaves behind. I'll take notes for you, you can rest tomorrow if you want"

"Woah~ How thoughtful, are you worried about me Ai'Pheun?"

"Do you want the damn notes or not Ai'Saht?"

"_Ok, ok~ shit my stomach, uh I don't think I'll come tomorrow. Take notes for me, will you? Oh and tell coach I'm not ditching practice"_

"You seriously want the captain post that much?"

"_I 'need' the captain post, dead serious!"_

"Uh uh I'll just say you have diarrhea, I'm sure he'll understand"

"_Ai'Type!! I'm still single! Don't you dare ruin it more fo-"_

" Talk to you later Ai'No"

Type hung up with a quiet snicker and placed his phone on the counter, putting the rubber glove back to wash the remaining dishes.

"Type you can go and wash up, they'll be here by twenty. I'll take care of the rest" Type whined when she tried to flatten down his wild bed head. "Look at this, it looks like a lion's mane and you're all sweaty sugar muffin"

"Mae I'm not a kid anymore stop calling me that, its embarrassing!"

"I think it's adorable, now off you go you're starting to stink"

Type huffed and planted a quick sloppy kiss on her cheek earning agasp and ran away when she held up her spatula.

When Type came out of the shower sounds of constant chatting and laughter were already rumbling inside the two-story house. He quickly slipped into a pair of white shorts and roamed his eyes looking for his comfy navy blue hoodie. It was a bit chilly, so he decided to pull the sleeves all the way down instead of bunching them by the elbows.

"Your house is very warm and cozy, and I love your choice of furniture and curtains. We really should go hunting some home decor shops this weekend Khun ka*~ I hope you don't get stomachache this time too"

The unfamiliar female voice giggled along with his mother.

"We bought most from Chatuchak, they're not really branded but worth the price" This time it was his father.

"Oh Type, come here" His mother waved him over with a huge smile."This is Mr. and Mrs. Kirigun, our new neighbors"

"Sawatdee krap Loong*~ swatdee krap bpaa*~ I'm Type "

"Is this your son? What a handsome young man~ Did he win all these?" Mrs. Kirigun pointed out the trophies and medals showcase at the corner and gushed, "You must be very proud of him" Type instantly blushed. Noticing his discomfort her husband let out an amused deep chuckle.

"The boy just came. Don't scare him nam peung*"

"Sorry dear I got carried away" She patted the seat next to her with a lovely smile. "Come sit with us"

Politely returning the smile Type walked around the sofa and sat next to the pretty woman. Only then he noticed the other guy sitting on the sofa opposite to him, both him and the guy locked eyes at the same moment. He was dressed up in a black button-down shirt with dark jeans, sleeves folded up to show off his firm and _veiny arms_. Type's eyes almost popped out of its sockets and unconsciously glanced on his own.

"My my~ Tharn didn't you say you've seen Type around the campus. Why are you acting like a total stranger"

Out of courtesy Type spared him a small smile accompanied by an acknowledging nod.... and instantaneously regretted.

The guy was a fucking stone!

He bored holes on Type's face with cold eyes, looking intimidating even with rich black bangs covering his brows completely.

Concluding the guy was extremely constipated Type turned to his other guests instead. Both Mr. And Mrs. Kirigun were good looking people. At first glance, nobody could say they had a son at his age and annoyingly handsome one on top of that. They were well-off and very chill, unlike his family. Type's mother was very soft-spoken but she knew her way around her spoon, and then there was his father, he was anything but chill. Type was too careful with his old man's quick temper as he had a temper of his own, their arguments normally ended with slamming doors and flying vases. Fortunately, they were quite rare now that Type was in college. He was more mature and understanding.

Type's mother served a snack while they merrily conversed, except for the two young men glaring at each other. Neither of their parents seemed to notice the cold war between them. Type didn't know what the hell was wrong with this _'Tharn' _guy and he definitely didn't like the way he was scrutinizing him. So in response, he scrunched his nose in displeasure and sneered resembling a wild mutt.

Tharn's narrowed eyes eased a bit and the corner of his lips slightly slanted to aside. Type eagerly munched on the savory snack without care watching the muted sports channel, it was a basketball match. Not his favorite, but at least there was something to watch.

The doorbell rang and a whiff of flowery soap and perfume entered his nostrils.

"Waan~ sweetie you're late"

"_Waan?!....... Kirigun... Waan Kirigun?!!!"_

"Mae~ You forgot my coconut rice dumplings!"

Type snapped his head and inhaled deep. Waan, his crush Waan Kirigun, the goddess of their college was standing in his living room with a tray of completely burnt dumplings, smiling like an angel looking oh so pretty in that short white frock. Her loose hair looked even more shiny up close-

"You want one?"

Type blinked _once, twice_ and wiped his face by the back of his hand and without thinking twice grabbed the nearest dumpling in a daze and took a big bite.

Mr. Kirigun opened his mouth but closed it right after, running his palm tiredly over his face. Type teared at the burnt smell and suddenly started to choke.

Mrs. Kirigun exclaimed and handed him her glass of water worriedly rubbing his back, in the spur of moment she gave Tharn a look who almost rolled his eyes before snatching the tray and slid into the kitchen.

"Oh my! are you alright Ai'Type?"

Type coughed and shook until tears spew out of his eyes, Waan crouched over him and suddenly all he could see was Waan and the bright white halo above her head.

_ "Shia! I think I'm dying!"_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................

_*Gamsahabmnida - formal way of saying thank you in Korean_

_*Arai-wah- (pronounced Alai-wah I think. R is often pronounced as 'l' like Korean = Koleon) What the hell  
_

_*Khun ka- husband_

_*Loong - Uncle _

_*Bpaa - Aunt_

*_nam peung - Honey_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote if you enjoyed *Wink* xD Let me know your thoughts on the first chapter. Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 2

Type absentmindedly stared at his beer glass stirring the content inside. The bar was too loud and crowdy for his liking.

“What has gotten into you this time?” Techno poured some of Black Daniel for him and filled his glass up to the brim with coke. “Want some?”

Type shook his head. He wasn't in the mood. It has been two weeks since he choked on Waan's rice dumplings- _was that dumplings_?. All the humiliation aside the next day had been far much better. Waan had talked to him willingly and even offered to treat him both breakfast and lunch from the cafe outside their campus. Type refused politely like the gentleman he was and suggested a movie date instead, his treat.

Waan said yes, she was into action just like he was. Type's face lit up like a Christmas tree. They exchanged numbers and his phone has been buzzing nonstop since then. It took Techno exactly three days to detect the dark circles under his eyes and another two days to notice the flirtatious looks exchanged between the two of them.

Most of the nights Type was either busy chatting or playing 'League of Legends', both with Waan as any other text message went completely unnoticed. In the day, he was daydreaming about lovely smiles and shiny soft-looking raven locks. If he had any time after lectures he sneaked into the music room to watch Waan play the violin. Even if he didn't know anything about music at all Type loved how she was passionate about it. All in all Waan Kirigun definitely fitted his perfect ideal girlfriend title.

Waan seemed to appreciate Type's company at the same enthusiastic level and even went as far as to call him twice a day, much to his content. They were moving fast and Type convinced himself that was the spark. They clicked really well and the nuclear cuisines were only minor details.

It was going really well, until the movie date, Saturday.

_ **~A week ago~** _

_Type tapped on his phone screen as he paced back and forth in front of the mall. His original plan was to pick up Waan at her house and drive to the mall with his dad's old Nissan. When she hung up in a hurry saying she would meet him outside the mall instead didn't sit with him that well. Type straightened the invisible wrinkles in his light blue shirt and stared hard at the dark tinted glass opposite to him. He wore dark blue jeans and his favorite blue Adidas sneakers to match up his shirt, and there was nothing wrong with it. But he couldn't help but suddenly feel too plain and underdressed._

_Was Ai'Waan ashamed of riding in his ride with him?_

_Type nervously ran his fingers through his hair forgetting that he spent hours fixing it. His father owned a successful resort in Pha-ngan, they weren't exactly poor, rather far from it. But his family wealth was nowhere near Kirigun's. The very fact settled a dreadful feeling in his gut. Was he aiming too high? Wann obviously had many suitors tailing behind her every day._

_Type wasn't insecure about his looks. He knew he looked good. What worried him was his guts, his sharp tongue, and blunt words. His nasty attitudes and temper. In the past, those details might not have been a problem as the majority of them were casual one night stands and flings that only lasted for two or three weeks. But Type wasn't looking for those anymore. He was genuinely interested in Waan and he wanted to feel something more than lust._

“_Ai'Type”_

_Type instantly broke in to smile pocketing his phone and turned, leaving his hands buried in his pant pockets._

“_Oh hey Ai'Waan”_

_Waan smiled- no it was a grimace, and Type suddenly felt his own smile faltering when another figure appeared behind Waan and glowered at him over her head._

“_P'Tharn said he wants to join too” Waan fiddled with the hem of her blouse, turning a little red under Type's stare as he ran his eyes over her ridiculously long skirt, “You don't mind r-right?”_

_ **'Of course I do! This is a date not a fucking hangout!'** _

_Type switched his gaze to the stone faze and- wait, was that a smirk?. Whatever it was, it was gone the moment it came. Waan looked at him as she wanted the ground to eat her alive. Heaving a sigh, Type managed to quirk his lips to a forced smile and said,_

“_Of course not, why would I”_

_Tharn leisurely looked at him from head to toe suddenly making him feel self-conscious. They both had their hands in their pockets in a similar manner, Type unconsciously took his out and wrapped them around his phone instead. In a simple white shirt tucked in light blue jeans and white sneakers, Tharn looked way cooler in his pose. Noticing Type's pure discomfort, Tharn let out a poorly restricted snort as if he didn't give a damn that Type would actually notice, and brushed past him with a bored look._

_Arrogant motherfucker!_

_Type had half of his mind to buy tickets only for two and ditch the bastard, but the said bastard had already bought three tickets and a bag full of snacks and drinks by the time he was busy making plans. Type bristled like a mad wolf when Tharn handed his sister their tickets and thrust the snack bag in his chest._

_He was a man! And this was his date!_

_Type shuddered as anger washed over him in tidal waves, fucking pissed but unable to do anything about it. It was like Type was some little girlfriend of Waan who often came to play dollhouse with her in the weekends and Tharn was her responsible big brother who was generous enough to treat him out of good in his heart. He was so mad that his knuckles itched to punch the stone face to a pulp._

_Waan laced their fingers when Tharn was out of their sight, Type let out a shaky sigh closing his eyes trying not to blow up. “I-i'm sorry, he's...” Waan looked down at her outfit looking both ashamed and frustrated. “overprotective... and a pain in the ass”_

_Type finally turned his head, sparing one last sympathetical glance at her long skirt and squeezed her hand back fondly._

_No need to say, the day was a complete waste. Type had no chance to hold her hand again for the rest of the evening. Tharn chose to sit behind him inside the theater much to his dismay, even when the hall was pretty much empty except for few couples. The stare on his head was unnerving and if it wasn't annoying enough that fucking veiny arm occasionally poked the space between them to grab popcorn and shit._

_Type whipped his head back with a murderous glare when it hit him on the eye, and the bastard was not even watching the film. Instead, he was tapping on his screen, completely immersed in whatever he was doing. The sound of endless gunshots and screams reverberated inside the hall and Type wondered with gritted teeth if anyone would notice if he killed him in cold blood._

“_Ai'Type do you wanna grab early dinner?” Waan asked him on their way to the parking lot._

“_Uh I'll pass... I'm not that hungry”_

_Type politely said and craned his neck to check the bus stop. No way he was going to ride in that fancy-ass Lamborghini._

“_Oh..” He didn't see the dejected look on Waan's face. “Okay, give me a minute I'll be back” With that, she disappeared back into the mall leaving wide-eyed Type with her brother._

_Awkward._

_Type leaned on the wall behind him crossing his arms. It was past 5.45 p.m and he didn't pine on walking home this late. Tharn was leaning on the hood of his Lamborghini in his signature pose, bobbing his head to some stupid drum music emitting from his Bluetooth earphones. A couple of girls walked past them giggling, making googly eyes at him. _

_Type sneered. “Saht”_

_Dark eyes shot open and Tharn was towering over him in the next second. Type's head knocked on the wall as one hand slammed beside his ear and a warm puff of breath fanned over his upper lip. Mortified, Type pushed at the hard chest wide-eyed._

“_W-what is wrong with you?!”_

_Tharn didn't budge. If anything he leaned even closer looking rather menacing._

“_I knew you weren't nice as you pretend to be”_

“_What?” Type grunted as he tried to push him off._

_Tharn scoffed at him. “I have been keeping an eye on you for a long time now. I know who you are..” His eyes searched Type's wide eyes for conviction,” What you are~”_

“_..”_

“_I know you love to play games, but Ai'Waan isn't a toy. You can play with any other woman you like... as long as it is not my sister”_

_Type momentarily froze, unable to wrap his head around the information. His hand automatically grabbed Tharn's collar in a death grip as his brows narrowed. “Fuck you... stop talking like you know everything. You don't know shit about me Ai'Saht!”_

“_Oh I know enough” Tharn grabbed the hand on his collar daringly, enjoying the flinch he earned from Type in return. ”You play with their hearts, sleep with them and when you had enough, you dump them.” Ignoring Type's struggle to free his wrist, “ and to top all that, you are a homophobic bigoted jerk!” With a hiss, Tharn pinned the same wrist on the wall and caught Type's right fist that flew at his face, swiftly pinning it too on the other side. _

“_Stay away from Ai'Waan, if not, I'll come for your ass”_

_

“Shia Ai'Type! What the hell was that for?!”

Type snapped back into the reality at Techno's yell and blinked few times to clear his blurry vision. Against his own words Type had taken three beer cans plus two whiskey glasses. His third was half empty and _that_ half was currently pouring down a curly-haired lanky guy's face.

“Hoi~ Khorthot krab!*” Ever righteous Techno jumped to his feet and held out his handkerchief as he apologetically bowed multiple times on behalf of his drunk bestie. He shot Type a tired glare and went back to fuss over the guy's damp shirt.

“Arai-wah, by chance have I ever taken your stuff without permission before?” He wiped his face using his palm and carelessly shrugged it off to aside.

The first thing Type noticed was the long-ass earing and the pearly white pointed teeth.

“What are you, P'Klui's long lost brother?” Type slurred and sipped on his remaining whiskey.

“I'm sorry he's d-runk!” No looked even woozier after vigorous bowing. “I'm Techno. This *_hick* _is Ai'Type”

“Aw, I've seen you two around campus, sports science major right? I'm Lhong! Music major” He looked too enthusiastic for a guy who had whiskey mouth sprayed all over his face and neck. He invited himself to their table and sat next to Type with a grin. “I play for the school band. You know the cool one? I'm the main vocalist. Our band plays here too! Good thing we don't have a gig tonight, I don't have a spare shirt”

Techno bobbed his head to whatever he said while he fought to keep his sleep-deprived eyes open.

“Aren't guys going to finish that?” He pointed out the unfinished portion of chips and fried chicken, “What a waste, I'll help myself then khaap!”

Type was too intoxicated to give a damn. Unsurprisingly his mind chased back to Ai'Waan. After dealing with her psychopathic brother Tharn he went home by foot not forgetting to throw a well aim kick to his nuts. He wished the asshat's dick would fall off so no woman would ever bother to look at him.

Since that evening Type hadn't contacted Waan at least once. Waan probably thinks he's either weirded out by his brother's weird brother complex- _well he is, _or that he's scared enough to avoid her at all costs.

Type wasn't scared of the dick, he was enraged by the accusations. Even if he did have nasty attitudes he had never done anything to receive such criticism. 

“_You can go and fuck yourself Ai'Saht, I'm not going to back down without a fight” _

...........................................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give me kudos and comment ^^ Author is shameless af~
> 
> 1\. Khorthot krab - I'm Sorry (formal)


	4. Chapter 3

Type doesn't get why all those seniors _delude_ themselves thinking they are all high and mighty, like they have stepped down from Olympus or something, when he can only see a bunch of hooligans and Edward Cullen wannabes, all losers desperate to become popular.

They think they do a fantastic job, Type snorts at the thought. Apparently only in bullying and making fun of the freshmen.

Pathetic.

Type scowls when the bunch of said glory hounds openly flirt with underclassmen as they _appreciate_ their service. He recognizes a few of the girls, they are from Sports Science. At least some of them have the decency actually to look annoyed rather than flattered.

"Of course we would love to help!" One of the hypocrites bellows, "After all we are here to guide all the freshmen, You can count on your Phi~"

Oh the fucking irony, half of the freshmen currently kneels on the fucking concrete court, sweating like pigs under the glaring Sun. While the girls had the honor to serve the so-called gods, guys were expected to entertain them by undergoing misery.

"Motherfuckers!"Type grits his teeth.

"Hoi, haven't you had enough already Ai'Type~" Techno whines at the end, probably delirious from the prolong dehydration and knee ache. He looks so done with everything. Then again every one of them looks half dead, swaying even at the gentle breeze like some spineless shrubs with their hands raised. Type continues to glare down the seniors unperturbed by his own flushed skin and sweat rolling down his temples in cascades.

It's the fucking rag season. Although he doesn't have a clue how those rules only apply for the guys and _not_ the gals, and how their target particularly ends up being any major that has a ring of _Science _to it.

"They hate us... and our ego" Techno mumbles so quiet that he has to strain his ear to catch what he's babbling. Just because they study comparatively hard subjects they don't deserve to be labeled as egoistic. If anything none of them have their heads up their ass like those seniors.

"Bullshit! They just want to score some chick and parade on high horse fuck them!"

Techno winces and wildly whips his head left and right like a half headless chicken. "Be quiet" He whisper yells, "I'll die if I run another fucking lap"

Setting fire to Type's frantic burning hot anger, Tharn appears out of nowhere in his pristine white college T-shirt tucked inside equally dirt-free white bottoms and sport sneakers, showcasing those pearly whites that look so annoying and _fake!. _The prick surely bleaches those hideous choppers with Chlorox.

Type's eyes widen when he high fives with one moron, and scowls deeply when each one of them flocks around him and goes for some pompous brother handshake as if they were long lost brothers. Tharn runs his gaze over his kneeling fellow peers, _fucking traitor! _With a neutral look until he locks eyes with Type's defiant orbs. Thin lips curve upwards to form an infuriating smirk and Type glowers back like he wants to tear him into pieces and throw his remainings into a pit of larva.

Tharn doesn't bother to look away, and neither does Type.

Tharn downright checks him out from head to toe _again, _it's nerve-wracking. Type is disheveled in the worst way possible, with sweat and mud all over his crumpled white kit, mussed-up hair and skin flushed from both anger and heat, head to neck. The smirk intensifies and Type's sure he's having a hoola dance on his own, mocking him.

As embarrassing it is he can't get himself to break the gaze. That would be admitting defeat. He'd rather die than admitting defeat to the bastard.

The senior with the permanent bitch face, the one who acts like head hazer notices him first."Hoi hoi Ai'Khn phāl*~ You want another five laps to warm up?" His booming voice earns them many looks and the blaring mic comes to a halt with an ear-piercing ring.

_(*Khnphāl- means brat/ rascal_sorry this might not be accurate)_

"For what, breathing?" Type snaps.

Everybody shares uneasy looks as the senior uncurls his arm from Tharn'sshoulder and takes threatening steps towards Type's kneeling frame. The moron probably thought he was throwing daggers at him.

" Khorthot P'! Don't mind him. It's the... heat! Uh haha.. you see my friend here says stupid things when he's light-headed-"

"Shut up!"

"Understood sir!" Techno yells and screws his eyes shut, curling inwards as if to defend himself against a hit.

"Care to repeat what you just said?"

'Channarong Primsrikew', his nameplate read. Type switches from the blazer pocket to the blazing eyes and scoffs.

"Found something funny?!" Enraged, the senior hauls Type up to his feet by his shirt collar with a hard yank.

"Yes your face" He says without any hesitation.

Techno curses and tugs on his bottom but Type heeds him no mind. Instead, he glares back and blatantly smirks as if to see how far he can push his buttons. They are roughly the same hight, Type towering over him barely by two centimeters, but he has no problem sneering down at him as he would do a 11th grader.

"What did you say?!"

"I didn't stutter did I?, or was I too fast for you"

"You little-!" The senior swings his fist and Type barely flinches. Fortunately for him, he stops himself right before it contacts withType's face as someone places their hand on his shoulder. It's Tharn.

"This one is mouthy" One of the seniors says behind them still seated on his royal seat. "Smartass mouth effin huge ego, bet he's Sports science"

"That's hardly a fucking skill considering there isn't a single fucking major roasting on the tarmac besides mine!" Type barks.

"That's enough" Tharn injects giving him a warning scowl.

"Shut your face Ai'Asshole you'd be the last person I'd take orders from. Ai'Hee-ah, you are even worse than these shit-faced brainless bimbos!"

A series of gasps and whispers erupted and someone wheezed in the background.

Before the rest of the gang could meddle in, Lhong comes to stand in between and casually leans on Tharn and the senior with his elbows on their shoulders giggling and shaking, not even bothering to put a stop to his hysterical laugh. "Ai'Type you are definitely my idol now, nobody ever had balls to say that to P'Chan's face before! Look at his face ahaha ah~ my stomach" He wheezes again as he clutches his stomach. 'P'Chan' who's clearly isn't amused, roughly shrugs his arm off and hits him upside his head hard. "Ow P', be careful I'm the only brother you have"

Chan ignores him and grabs Type by his collar once again, looking ready to beat him up if he had given the chance.

"P'Chan, "Tharn rubs his shoulder in a comforting manner. It's swift and brief, but for some reason Type feels it's unnecessarily touchy. "If you let me-," he continues as he looks at Type with an unreadable look," I'll take it from here"

Type barely has the time to register anything because once he has freed himself from the grip on his collar with a disrespectful shove, a strong hand encircles around his wrist and yanks him away from the senior abruptly. He curses in surprise and digs his heels on the ground defiantly refusing to move.

"Ai'Saht! Who made you the boss of me? I'm not moving an inch until these guys are released and properly apologized!"

Tharn yanks him closer and growls in his ear. "Either you come with me or I'll make you". Their chests almost touch each other and Type strains his body away from Tharn.

"Fuck off. They are punished for no reason and these bastards _do_ owe them an apology. I'm.not.coming"

The little waver in his voice and the hint of unease in orbs doesn't go unnoticed.

Letting out an exasperated sigh Tharn looks over Lhong and jerks his chin, then roughly drags Type away with renewed strength that has Type struggling on his hold.

"Let go!"

Tharn doesn't bat an eyelash about the onlookers. He marches up straight into the empty art room by the corner and pushes Type inside and kicks the door close and immediately crowds him against the table.

"What are you doing?" Type stumbles back with wide confused eyes and pushes Tharn on his chest in arms' length. Tharn narrows his eyes and looked down at the arms on his chest and looks back at Type's eyes.

"Putting you in your place"

It doesn't take three seconds for Type's thick eyebrows to knit together in their usual place and his snarky mouth automatically opens up for him.

"Who, you? Daddy's little spoiled snotty kid who doesn't even stay under the Sun for two minutes?" He scoffs, "Arrogant bastard, you surely think highly of yourself"

"You have a shit a-hole for a mouth"

"At least, this a-hole speaks the truth! I'm not a coward and I'm not ashamed to speak what I think is right!"

"You're not always right"

Type bristles. "And you are? Hypocrite! No wonder Ai'Waan is miserable whenever you are around"

The table gets pushed up against the wall as Type's waist digs on it."L-let go!"

"My sister is none of your business!" Tharn pushes him until he's half leaning against the table and his head hits the wall. "Thanks to you there's a rift between us now. You have done enough damage, I won't let you ruin her more"

"Stop putting the blame on others! I didn't ruin her and I never would! Your psychopathic tendency is what drives her away" Type glares and spits out words like venom. "I like her and I won't stop until she's mine. I'm going to give her the happiness she deserves, that is... away from you"

Tharn freezes and his grip loses its hold. That was not an empty threat.

Given the opportunity, Type shoves Tharn away and rips himself off the table panting with adrenaline rush. Another second in that chokehold would have left him in a panic attack.

He breathes in relief when he steps out of the stuffy arts room. Even it was him who was doing the threatening, he still feels like he needs to stay away from Tharn for the time being. Mainly because Tharn gives weird vibes albeit looking like a super straight jackass. Type has few friends and even fewer foes- well, that was before. He used to have a low profile. Now it isn't the same. Being the closest, not even his best friend dared to get in his face. The ever clueless idiot Techno. Even his idiocy didn't go as far as grating on his nerves by invading his personal space. Nothing scared him more than intimacy. With a freaking dude at least.

Instead of going to his class he skips it, deciding he has no mood to face anyone.

******

"Tharn?Is that you?"

"...yeah, I'm home Mae" Tharn says as he shuts the front door placing his shoes neatly on the shoe rack.

"Why do you sound so dejected? Did you and Waan quarrel again?" The pots clanked together as she rushed to set them down. "It's burnt! I don't know what to do with you two. Pass me some table mats Tharn"

Tharn shrugs his bag off and steps into the kitchen. Reaching for the top shelf and retrieving check pattern mats, he places them on the kitchen counter with a sigh. Mrs. Kirigun spares him a glance while she looks for gloves. "Waan! Your dish is burnt! I'll have to throw it out if you don't do anything about it!"

"......"

"She has locked herself in her room again" Tharn gruffs.

"So you two did fight then" His mother shakes her head. "I'm not taking sides but you should know you two aren't middle school. Waan is old enough to..handle things herself"

"She told you"

"Tharn," she sighs "You are getting more like Thorn. He's been too attached to Thanya since their parents' divorce. Look I know you mean well, Waan does too. But you two are in college now. It's okay for her to have a boyfriend. Type is a good kid" Tharn immediately scowls at the name. "Not everyone is bad as Mick. You should give her more credit, she went through break up and now she's fine. I think she likes the boy, frankly, I do too, so does your dad" She empties the content in the pan and drops them in the sink letting the water run over them. "You are still her brother and she looks up to you. Nothing's gonna change that" Tharn lets her pat his head and brush up his bangs and leans into the touch. "You have a big heart Tharn, you love to care and protect the people close to your heart. Sometimes even going extreme. It's not always a bad thing but you need to think about other people's feelings too. They might not be able to understand you all the time"

"I understand"

"Good" She cups his cheek and shakes him a little. "You need to look after yourself before you do others honey. Now, where is your boyfriend? I have been dying to meet at least one. Don't tell me anybody possibly finds my handsome boy unbangable"

"Mae~"

She laughs and turns to wash the dishes. "I'll stop teasing if you bring your boyfriend home for dinner soon"

"I don't have a boyfriend Mae" Tharn rubs his face tiredly.

"Then find one. We're getting old watching you running after Waan and playing the drums. That's all you do. I'm sure Waan will be thrilled to help you out"

"Yeah, anything to get me off her back"

"Now now, you two need to make up as soon as possible. Call it a truce. Dad and I don't need to see any more glaring contests and spoon fights during dinner, understood?"

"Yes Mae"

Tharn smiles lightly and climbs up the steps slinging his side bag.

"And find a date before your birthday! You are turning 19 this July, how embarrassing. You and Thorn fits the same boat"

"Mae you know I don't do silly dates" He stops mid-step and groans. "I don't like flings, I'm too possessive for that"

"Then find the real one~ You have five long months"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Channarong Primsrikew'- meaning experienced warrior (he's Lhong's brother and yp he's OC like Waan. There's one more OC to come, you have met him already. I'll give you a clue, he's an ass xD)
> 
> 1.Ai-Hee-ah - there's too many meanings. You guys know it anyway, it's always in Type's mouth. So it's not a good word. Lol
> 
> 2.Oh and please don't forget to comment or leave kudos. Compared to my Klano fic this has embarrassingly low feedback. Here I thought I somehow managed to write somewhat better yikes~
> 
> AND Thorn is Tharn's cousin here. Thanya is his little sister and their family is fucked up. I'm sorry for the confusion.


	5. Chapter 4

The locker room is empty and soundless as Type changes into his football practice kit. The stench of sweat and dirty socks is unmistakable. Type groans at the smell and quickly shuffles his clothes into the locker in a haste to leave as quickly as possible.

Type feels his limbs heavy as rocks as he drags his feet out of the locker room and into the football field. He didn't have much sleep for the past few days, having too many thoughts running inside his head restlessly for the most part.

“Ai'Type”

Champ waves him over by the bleachers as he collects cones for the warm-up session. They are too early.

“Hey, are you okay?” Champ looks at him worriedly when he sees the eyebags under his eyes, he gives him a friendly nudge on his arm.“I was stuck with por's workshop last week, there was a lot of work. Techno told me what happened... you have the guts you know”

Type merely shakes his head. He has no energy to talk about how fucked up his life is now.

“Don't take it too hard. It'll eventually blow off. They can't bully us after sports meet anyway” Champ characteristically blinks as he says that. He sounds absolutely certain. Type wishes he could be half optimistic as his friends are.

He bents down to arrange the cones but gets knocked so hard that he almost kisses the ground when someone suddenly barrels into him in high speed out of nowhere. Type grunts and turns his head with his usual scowl only to be bombarded with a wide grin and sprinkling spit.

“Ai'Pheun!”

It's Techno.

“Look who's here to see you~” He makes a sound that almost resembles a goose as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Type shrugs his arm off and turns away with a quiet grunt, meeting twinkly-eyed 'fangirls' with more perfumed notes is the last thing in his mind.

Apparently he is popular now, albeit it is for two different reasons. Some call him an arrogant motherfucker who doesn't know when to stay in line, and _some_ consider him as some heroic figure with balls since he stood up for the barbaric motherfuckers- otherwise known as the hazers. And the rest-well, they either don't give a flying fuck about college social media or are the gay admirers. Type absolutely doesn't want anything to do with the last group but in the given circumstances it is wise to stay low and avoid getting trampled with the LGBTQ community. Heck, it's already worse as it is.

“Ai'Type”

The look on Waan is truly devastating. Type forgets the task at his hands and stares with a look of surprise and confusion, he didn't think Waan would even want to see his face again. But there she is clutching her violin case like her life depends on it. Her usual confidence replaced with undisguised nervousness.

Champ shares a look with Techno and clears his throat. “ Who's hungry? I'm starving. Ai'No let's eat something” Techno grins at Waan toothily and follows Champ sparing one more glance at his best friend.

“Ai'Waan I-I” Type starts to stutter.

“No, I understand” She gives a small remorseful smile. “I should have known something like this would happen. Here, I wanted you to have this,” She holds out a carefully handpicked small jewelry box. “I got you this after the movies- you uh were gone when I-, yeah”

“Listen, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-”

“It's okay I know, P'Tharn told me” Waan lets out a small giggle when Type scowled at the name. “I'm sorry Ai'Type, P'Tharn is... difficult. But he's my brother. He may not look like it but he's a very heartwarming person. I hope you can forgive him, he's misunderstood. You are not a bad person. You are different from others but I like that about you”

“So does this mean..” Type fiddled with the jewelry box grazing its edges as he trails, “I'm sorry I can't accept this, I'm not worth it”

“No please keep it” Waan gently pushes his hand back. “I know we are not a couple but,” She blushes a bit at the end, “If you like can we start again? I mean slow- as friends? If things go well maybe- maybe we could..”

Type grabs her hand before she could retrieve it back. “I'd like that” He gives her a genuine smile and squeezes her hand reassuringly before quickly letting go- coughing and scratching the back of his head abashed.

“Great!” Waan smiles broadly and does a slight jump. “You know I still didn't get to make amends for my rice dumplings,” blushing harder this time. “burnt dumplings? Mae said I could invite you for dinner this week so, you wanna come? I promise P'Tharn would behave. If not Mae would beat him with her rolling pin”

“Sure” Type chuckled. Wouldn't that be a scene. It would definitely make up for the shitty mood that asswipe had put him through for the past week.

***

“Hoi Seo Duang, how many times do I have to tell you to keep it down? Soon someone is going to kick our door down and smash that annoying radio of yours”

Klui grumbles as he walks to tune down the radio, he doesn't believe even a half of what he says reaches his dumb roommate's brain through that thick skull. “Where's the volume button?” Instead of tuning down it changes its channel and Klui jumps back with a surprised yelp when a wolf howl booms- so loud that he's sure their dormmates are going to burst in any minute with poles to beat the shit out of both of them.

“What the fuck!” When he couldn't find anything close to an off button he rips off the plug from its base putting a stop to the misery and lets out a big sigh in relief.

“Geugeos-eul wae haess-eoyo?*”

“G-ge golsul wuss what? Stop talking in Korean I don't have any idea what you're saying. And what kind of song was that?! who on earth star a damn wolf in their song?! On second thought-,” Seo pouts when he holds his hand up to stop him from talking “Nevermind I wouldn't understand anyway”

They sit there staring at each other for some time. Seo's pout disappears and stretches up to a puppy smile and Klui responds the gesture with a slight upturn of his nose and side of his lips, judging him. “Your hair, wasn't it half brown half blond? Now it is half raven and half blond”

“I dyed it yesterday” His smile widens as he stares at Klui's own mop of raven hair.

“........”

“.....”

Klui suddenly makes a sound of a wailing goat. “So that's why there's a dark stain in my towel! Did you dry your hands with it?!”

“.................................”

Seo shakes his head.

“You damn idiot that was from my late grandma!” He grips him from the collar of that weird-ass rainbow shirt and shakes him like a rag doll back and forth. “What would she think If she knew?!”

“....that _I'm disappointed in you_?”

“Damn right! Now what she would say If she knew?”

“That I'm disappointed in you?”

“Yes! Then what do you think she would do if she knew?”

“..Haunt you for the rest of your life?”

“Absolutely!-_wait _what?!... * Long silence * … _Shia, _you are right”

“B-but she won't” Seo adds helpfully. “She's dead”

“NOT IN MY HEART! How dare you? It's irreplaceable! Now, what are you going to do?!”

“I'll b-buy you a new one?”

“Khn b̂ā! I just said it's irreplaceable!” Klui dramatically shakes him three more times before letting go. “Why can I never have a normal roommate for once? Phra yesū*, are you punishing me for some heinous crime I've done in my past life?”

Seo follows his gaze to the ceiling with knitted brows. There's a huge dent on the ceiling and their ceiling fan lacks two blades. Other than that he doesn't notice anything special.

****

“So, how do you like pasta? It is a new recipe”

“It's tasty! Auntie's cooking is the best!” Thanya beams happily and helps herself with another spoonful of cheesy goods. Thorn wipes her cheek with a napkin and immediately earns an annoyed whine in return.

“Aw, Thank you sweetie. Thorn let your sister be, how is she going to manage anything when you spoil her too much? You haven't even touched your plate yet. Now eat your dinner before it gets cold” Both Thanya and Waan laughed at him when he made a sad face.

“Oh? We all know who's the most spoiled one here” Thorn points his fork at Tharn jokingly. He's the only person who prefers cheese over anything. Bpaa never makes him eat anything he doesn't like and now he can't even handle raw food and spice. Even N'Waan is not that picky~”

Everybody laughs at the jab including Type who was silent for the whole evening until now. Tharn glares and stabs his fork on his pasta when Type sneers at him.

“Thorn's right nam peung” Mr. Kirigun chuckles and pours himself some wine and then for his wife. “Tharn, Thorn pass me your glasses. This one is of very good quality. Type, you too”

“Honey you should first ask him if he drinks or not” Mrs. Kirigun chastises. “Type, I heard you like seafood so I made shrimp for you. Tharn~ _dear_, could you pass Type the shrimp”

“.......”

It's a command.

Tharn looks at the shrimp and back at Type who's cocking an eyebrow at him in challenge. His tyrant smug face would have sent Cesar run for his money.

“It's okay. He looks like he's _really_ enjoying his cheese so I shouldn't bother him” Another sneer.

It is officially war.

“Aw, don't be bashful. He is more than happy to help you out, aren't you Tharn”

Both mother and daughter look at him expectedly as they wait for him to do their bidding.

“Of course... where are my manners~” Tharn smiles at him charmingly and leans across the table to personally put shrimps on his plate. Type's first reaction is to slightly frown in confusion but when Tharn stops right in front of his face with a smile that never has been directed at him before he freezes, still confused but less hostile and round-eyed.

Tharn doesn't bother to look down as he piles up shrimp on Type's plate, his eyes dead set on its target, Type's uncharacteristically naive looking eyes. If you could count out his potty mouth Type is one hella attractive guy. It's intriguing, his usual type is pocket-sized small innocent guys, they are easy to fall in love with and he doesn't like arguing very much. However, as much as he still likes it vanilla Tharn also enjoys a good chase. Even he didn't actually give much thought about such type before now it inevitably fires up an exciting thrill through his veins every time he fights with Type. _What a pity~_ He thinks as he smirks. Tharn doesn't do bigoted assholes. He spends a split second to look at Type's slightly parted lips and crawls back to his seat indifferently like he didn't just eye-fuck Type at the dinner table in front of their whole family.

“Well..” Thorn clears his throat giving him a side-eyed glance, clearly having noticed the whole deal unlike the rest of his family. “N'Type, are you up for some wine?”

Tharn immediately butts in. “Ah~ You should see how good he is with those stuff P'Thorn. Ai'Type here-” Tharn gives him a look that is borderline flirtatious and suggestive. “-is a real man. He can drink more than a drunkard and still do one leg-stand. Isn't that right Ai'_Pheun_~”

It takes Type sometimes to sober up and when he does sink his situation in he knows he's already in deep shit.

_It's just wine Type calm down_, half of his mind offers.

No! It's a fucking trap. The bastard wants to expose him. Type frowns. He's probably trying to drag in him to a useless fight and make him go apeshit.

“No thanks I'll pass tonight”

“Ho~ Do I see Ai'Type chickening out? C'mon, I just put you on pedestal and you want to embarrass me this soon?”

Waan looks happy as she watches both of them, no doubt miscalculated the whole thing as friendly banter. Type falters when everybody picks up their glass in a toast, Mr. and Mrs. Kirigun clink their glasses together as they converse merrily and eventually turn to do the same with the boys. It's dark red and has a strong smell of fruit and alcohol, one whiff is all it takes to know it is the beginning of a goddamn disaster. Tharn clinks his glass with him and tips his head back emptying the whole glass in one go, his adam's apple bobs rhythmically as he gulps it down like fucking fruit juice, Type sits there like a retard his wine still in his grasp, bewitched for the second time that evening watching him mouth agape. Tharn finally puts his glass down and smirks sexily at him.

The rest of the night goes exactly as Tharn wanted and he is in moon. Type is a stubborn brat _and_ a fucking idiot but he has no complaints. He took the bait, jumped into the trap voluntarily just to defend his man pride. Tharn scoffs into his glass and snickers to himself. Maybe he's a bit drunk.

“P'Type your hair looks soft and shiny. Can I pet you?” Type nods his head and leans into Thanya's hand almost purring.

Definitely not as much as Type for sure. Tharn snickers loudly, Type nuzzles his little cousin's palm like a damn cat and mumbles nonsense along the way. The fact that he didn't even notice that Thanya asked to pet _him _and not his hair is even more hilarious.

“What are you laughing at?” Type scowls.

Still too polite.

“Not at you Ai'Pheun, I promise. Cross my heart and I hope to die~”

“...I do too”

This Lil piece of shit!

“Ai'Type you are a cute drunk” Waan daringly tussles his hair earning a soft laugh. Tharn roughly piles up their empty plates just for the hell of it. Type has a nice smile, he notices- then throws it to the gutter as soon as it comes. His sisters are ill in their heads.

“I want to play cards!”Thanya claps her hands, “P'Tharn you promised we'll play tonight”

“Aren't you past your bedtime princess?”

“P'Thorn~” Thanya whines, “I'm 11 now, can't I sleep whenever I want? P'Tharn tell him. I want to play with P'Type more”

“Type, honey? your Mae asks if you're coming” Mrs. Kirigun interrupts as she points out the receiver.

“P'Type has to stay! He said he'll teach me how to do cool tricks” Thanya immediately protrudes her bottom lip to show her displeasure.

“You mean cheat”

“I don't cheat! You are just jealous because you suck!”

“P'Type, P'Tharn~ don't fight~”

“I suck amazing but not in cards.. you wanna see~”

“N'Tharn!”

“P'Tharn!” Waan glares and Thorn gives him a look of disapproval signaling his little sister.

“Children, children!” Mrs. Kirigun warns before returning to her call.

“You know what,” Type slurs and stands leaning over the dinner table so he could stand eye to eye with Tharn mere inches apart. “You always grate on my nerves and it's fucking irritating. Sit with me for a game so I can kick your pompous ass to the ground once for all”

Tharn tilts his head. “You want to settle this by a silly card game? what are you five? How childish” Biting back a mocking grin, “Don't worry, the feeling is mutual. You aren't exactly an angel either” His grin widens when Type fumes. “Bet your ass you won't stand a chance against me”

“You wanna bet?!”

“I just did” Tharn glances at his lips and lowers his voice. “On your ass”

“AI'HEE-!”

Type gets cut off by Tharn's strong palm clasping over his mouth, the bastard trails back to his big eyes in his own time and tsks ”Be careful, you don't want to expose your true colors now do you?” He takes his hand back and turns to Thanya and speaks normally. “Go get your cards, It is war tonight- and he~,” Type gulps “-is not going anywhere until I'm through with him”

For once Type believes there _is_ a moron who's more ignorant and dim-witted than his best friend Techno, and that is Type himself. His alcohol-induced mind finally seemed to outrank his obtuse fuck of a useless brain.

Ai'Asshole Tharn is GAY! And Type is royally fucked this time, quite _literally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs  
1\. Waan Kirigun- Sananthachat Thanapatpisal (Waan from Waterboyy the series)  
2\. Channarong Primiskew - Podd Suphakorn (Sun from Dark Blue Kiss) Since Mork is not here shall I make him a bottom? Lol *Wink*
> 
> *Geugeos-eul wae haess-eoyo? - Why did you shut it down?  
*Khn Ba - You idiot
> 
> I'd really appreciate if you could give me any sort of feedback :) Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is finally here. Sorry for the long wait *bows*

Tharn is both pissed and pissed drunk.

It's almost 2.00 a.m and he needs his goddamn sleep. The beer tastes kinda stale and bitter but he chugs it down anyway because _fuck, _he's going to need more than wine and five beer cans to put up with Type for the rest of the night.

Type on the other hand is dead drunk and disorientated, his head unsteadily wavering a hair width away from the tabletop as he shuffles another set of cards. How he managed to outsmart him the last couple of rounds is beyond Tharn entirely.

“Oops!”

Type giggles alongside Waan as they paw around the carpet and Type's lap for the scattered cards. All Tharn could do is chug down the rest of his beer and seethe. It's pathetic. At this point, he's not even sure who or what is he mad at anymore. Type? Stupid cards? Waan? Type? Stale beer? Ai' fucking Type?

Most definitely Type.

There's a healthy blush on Type's overheated cheeks and the half-lidded eyes giving purposeful looks his way is doing things to his gut. Whether it's intentional or not Type's borderline flirting with a gay man without an ounce of care about the consequences. And Tharn is very much gay, and impulsive, and very much sexually frustrated right now.

It's like Type shoved a motherfucking Uno reverse card up his nostril. Forget about the cards. In the end, he lost to Type in his own game. Tharn can barely keep his face straight and he's this close to kicking the stool and fling himself over the table.

“That's quite enough. N'Waan, go to your room”

His voice cracks in the middle, unnaturally. Partially because of the guilt. He knows he's being an asshole. The smile on Waan's face falters. But she doesn't refute him and goes back to her room after bidding them goodnight. Type doesn't look like he has a single clue what's going on. Shuffling a set of cards for Thorn and Tharnya who aren't even there. The warning look on Thorn's face flashes in Tharn's mind but that thought is flung out of the window the moment Type chucks his cards at his way, catching him squarely on his face.

“Here you go... Ai'Saht”

Tharn explodes. Type barely has time to blink when Tharn pounces on him over the coffee table sending them both tumbling over the carpet floor with a massive thump. A string of curses echoes inside the otherwise quiet living room and Tharn can't bring himself to care about anything other than kicking Type's ass down.

“Fuck! Get OFF OF ME!”

Tharn goes dizzy by the punch for a moment. Type's strong, much more than he looks. He grits his teeth and punches him back-, But he's nowhere near Tharn.

Before Type could take his turn Tharn rolls them until he's on top, seizing his wrists and pinning them on the floor above his head. Type is too disorientated to notice at first, but once he realizes Tharn is straddling him and breathing on his face, he struggles like a madman. Trying to buck him off in a restless fit. Tharn of course doesn't relent and smirks like the infuriating asshole he is, growing more confident as Type's face turns red and flustered.

“-O-Off! Off! You stupid a-asshole!-_ngh_!”

Type chokes and bites his lip and everything falls into dead silence.

“.........”

Tharn looks down at their joined hips, mildly curious. Then looks up with a cocky victorious grin and purposely grinds their hips again marveling at the way Type throws his head back and muffles a loud whine.

“_Nngh_~”

They are both half _hard._

Much to Tharn's delight and Type's chargin.

“Well well~ Isn't this interesting” Tharn groans trying to keep his cool. As much as Type's bucking hips allowing him. All the struggling only add fuel to their raging arousal. But that doesn't stop Type from thrashing. Half desperate to escape, other half craving for more friction. His curses are mellow. They are slurred and jumbled and doesn't have its usual fire and dry wit. When he blinks open his eyes they are misty and red, pitiful and like that of a child's. As if to prove a point Type starts to sniffle like a petulant kid.

Tharn waits till the tantrum goes down, lips unconsciously pulled up to an amused grin. He raises his brow as though asking 'are you finally done?'. Type scowls at him despite the tears and mutters something akin to hate you fucktard. He recites it again and again until Tharn swipes his tongue over his bottom lip suggestively, his mouth going slack and tracing the moment with his eyes with obvious interest.

Tharn is impressed by the amount of self-control he possesses. He has never held himself back in anything in his entire life. Their lips are dangerously too close that their heated urgent exhales mingle. The feeling shoots up a pleasurable tingle and Type helplessly takes his own lip between his teeth and runs his tongue over it to get rid of that feeling. The act is almost innocent in its own way but tempting and inviting nonetheless. Tharn's dark pupils dialate and their lips crash in the most undignified way.

Type whimpers into the mess of lips as he arches his back stimulated to the tongue demanding its way through his now parted lips. Tharn groans aloud when their tongues finally meet like he has been starving for it for ages. He tastes traces of fruity wine and something entirely Type. And it spurs him on more to dive in and sweep inside the entire cavern and not leave a single space unexplored. Type's head bumps on the carpet due to the urgency of it and fingers curl into fists in Tharn's grasp.

*****

Type rouses up to something rapping on a door. Unclear at first. But more firm and persistence as the grogginess leaves him. Someone shouts at the door, breakfast is ready. He frowns and ideally rubs his eyes muffling a yawn, or tries to. Something is heavying him down across his upper arm and chest, crushing him from behind. It's hard to open eyes to the bright light- so it is morning. His room is relatively dark all the time regardless of what time of the day it is so he's utterly confused when he wakes up to a blinding light coming from the wide-open window. The walls are white and covered with bizarre punk rock posters and more. There's a table on the left, books, and other stationaries neatly stacked. Chair tucked into the table. The sliding wardrobe is _huge_ and pompous. Type glooms over his messy reflection on its mirror before realization hits him in full force. A shirtless Tharn appears with a sleepy smirk behind him and proceeds to throw a flirtatious wink making his eyes shoot impossibly wide.

Type screams.

The breakfast table, to say the least, is incredibly awkward. Type fiddles with the collar of Tharn's unnecessarily large shirt neck as he sweats under Thorn's watchful eyes. They're either on his busted lip or the obvious red patches scattered along his neck. Thorn eventually directs those eyes at Tharn who has a matching bruised cheek minus any visible marks, buttering a slice of toast without a care in the world. _Bastard!_. He's wearing a high collar shirt, unlike Type. If Tharn has them or not, Type doesn't know. Doesn't _want_ to know.

Type wants to believe he's still in shock. Because why else was he sitting for breakfast with Kiriguns after such a disaster. After this, he would never step inside this household ever again. He avoids Waan's eyes. Ever.

Mr. Kirigun leaves early because he has to leave town for business, hours away from Bangkok. He says lovingly rubbing Thanya's head and giving a smooch on her temple afterwards. He pats Type, who flinches, on his back with the same smile before ruffling his head, and then his sons' and pressing another smooch on Waan's temple and finally a gentle kiss on Mrs. Kirigun's forehead before rushing out of the door.

“Type, honey~ I hope you don't mind an English breakfast. Everybody here is so used to it. Or shall I make you something else very quick?” Mrs. Kirigun beams totally ignorant to the fidgeting as she empties the milk carton into the jug. She made a huge fuss earlier over Type's lip when they came down for breakfast, but luckily bought Tharn's stupid but fairly convincing story on how they drunkenly slipped inside the bathroom in a heap last night.

Type wildly shakes his head, not trusting his voice. Tharn snickers into his toast his eyes on his phone, looking very much entertained. Type instinctively glowers at him but never gets a spare of glance at his way.

What the hell happened last night?

Was he assaulted? He was assaulted! There's no any other explanation. His lip is busted because of Tharn's fist, nothing else. Just like Tharn's swollen cheek is because of his. But then, why was he in Tharn's bed in the first place? Even with those muscles, he couldn't have dragged him all the way to his bed when he was throwing a fit. Yes, he was throwing a fit.... over cards. The spoon clatters noisily on his plate once his eyes settle over the coffee table in the living room.

Tharn wasn't pulling a prank on him. They _made out _and ended up in Tharn's bed. Type bites down on his lip hard. It feels swollen and it aches. He was _willing! _Goddamit. If he thought sleeping in the same bed as Tharn is humiliating what in world was he supposed to make out of this!?

“_Was I out of my goddamned mind?!”_

Type whips his head at Tharn wide-eyed, trembling fingers ghosting over the stinging marks. If Tharn wasn't strangling him.... they couldn't have been anything but-?!. Tharn finally looks at him as he gulps, a devious yet genuinely content full grin on his lips. The same shit-eating grin he flashed Type this morning rolling out of the bed in boxers, tsking.

“_Who knew, you are quite lacking for a playboy. Must be the lack of experience”_

He's suddenly confused, embarrassed, mad, frustrated, and above all very much wants to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - Unlike in the series Type doesn' have PTSD. He's just a bigoted jerk lol. And Tharn is an infuriating asshole lololol. It all gets better... I hope XD
> 
> If you're confused they just made out. Um more like made the hell out of e/o. No sex...yet yikes. Soon I promise. 
> 
> Tharn's never good at being straight ^^ with his priorities I mean 5555. He's in the moon from now on. And someone's losing his step. And we all know who it is.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Appreciate your comments and Kudos. Love you <3


End file.
